Lucy Weasley? Nope, Just Lucy
by SeriouslySiriusBlack
Summary: I'll never be a true Weasley, but that's okay, because I'll always be Lucy.  Oneshot.  Written for the "Sing It Back To Me" Challenge.


**Lucy Weasley? Nope, just Lucy.**

**AN: Written for the "Sing It Back To Me" Challenge. It was inspired by Demi Lovato's song "La La Land". Enjoy!**

* * *

Hi, I'm Lucy Weasley. Heard of me? Probably not. That's because even though my last name technically makes me one, I'm not really a Weasley. And I know what you're doing right now; you're scanning through your mental database going "Hmm, Lucy, which one is she?" But just give up, because to outsiders I'm anything but a Weasley.

Weasley's have red hair, right? Yeah, well, I have brown. And no, it's not curly – it's actually pin straight. It's practically Weasley tradition to have blue or brown eyes, but once again I thwarted the norm and got green eyes. And in case you were wondering, I don't have a single freckle.

One of the first things people think of when they hear the name Weasley is Quidditch. But I stink at it. I'm not kidding, the first time I tried to fly on a broom I ended up in St. Mungos. Me and flying just don't get along.

Another traditional Weasley thing is having as many boyfriends (or girlfriends) as you want. The rest of the family takes advantage of that – especially James and Fred. But I don't _want _a boyfriend. That concept is completely foreign to the rest of the family, who all started dating as soon as they thought they could get away with it. But I don't want to convert and mingle. I rather just be my own person, instead of always being known as So-And-So's girlfriend.

Confidence must be predominant in the Weasley jeans. Maybe that's why we always end up in Gryffindor. Even I'm fairly confident, although I do have my moments – and some of them are pretty major.

And I'm not super popular. Sure, I have friends, but compared to the rest of my family I'm like a social leper. But quite honestly, I don't want that many friends. It just complicates your life. And I know that sounds hard to believe, but I've seen my cousin's lives, and they're super dramatic. I wouldn't want to go through what they do every day; it sucks the fun out of life.

Some may say that I didn't do anything to get where I am in life. And yeah, I'm a good student, and I have friends, but I'm not anything spectacular. And even though I'm not prodigal, I'm proud of myself. Because I know that the reason I am where I am is because I worked, not because of who my parents are. I purposely found the few people in Hogwarts who weren't impressed by my being a Weasley and befriended them instead of the rest of the droolers.

I'm not un-Weasley-like because the rest of my family disowned me or anything, quite the opposite actually. My cousins have tried time and time again to turn me into one of them. At first I went along with it. After all, everyone loves the Weasley girls, why wouldn't I want to be just like them? But then I realized that even though I was Weasley-like, I wasn't _myself. _Sure, everybody loved me, but I just felt like a clone of someone else.

I didn't want to live like that, so I simply changed. By the way, that's much easier said than done. Because once you start to act differently, everyone gets all worried and they try to "make sure you're alright". But I really was all right. I was great actually, because for the first time I was one hundred percent Lucy and on one else. Feeling that way is so…empowering, like you are yourself, therefore you can do anything you put your mind to.

I'm not super vivacious, funny, gorgeous, smart, brave, or cool. I'm just me, quirky, loveable, homey Lucy. I don't care if I'm not the same as them. And no matter how much people try to change me, I'll stay the same.

That's why as I pulled on my Converse, I didn't care that the rest of the girls my age would be wearing high heels. I didn't care that they would be covered in make-up and I didn't even have mascara on. I didn't care that I wasn't wearing what everyone else was wearing. I didn't care that I wasn't "cool".

So what if I'm not typical Weasley material? I am who I am, and nobody is going to change that.

I wouldn't change anything about my life. And I'm going to stay myself.

* * *

**AN: Please review!**


End file.
